<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Hunt by Rimori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858552">Cherry Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori'>Rimori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MXM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公关小林＆高中生金东</p><p>OOC有，驼贤驼无差</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几刻钟前，金东贤背着结他盒，在一个秋风能钻进针织毛衣里的下午离开了声乐学校，橙色帆布鞋还末能在午后暖洋洋的路上走出几步，眼熟的，家里的车便在他要调头回去时停在面前，茶色不透光的车窗降下，早早接手了父母工作的干练姐姐眉眼弯弯地看着金东贤，像每个比男生都要早熟的女孩，她自然地把侧脸垂落的头发绕到脑后，涂着口红而亮晶晶的嘴唇接着向弟弟一张一合，她说</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“爸妈让我带你熟悉下公司的业务范围。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还来不及消化姐姐一番话的金东贤，十五分钟就从被怪力拉进车厢到抵达所谓最近的工作单位时，对职业女性的行动力再有了新的认知。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“可是姐姐，我说了不跟他们做生意。你看，我音乐学得正好呢...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金东贤的双手捏紧了车上的真皮坐垫，俯着上身把脑袋凑到驾驶座的姐姐那儿，家里最小的孩子很是会撒娇，后半句的话调是室温下软软倒塌的奶油蛋糕，要待年长者的眼睛渗出怜爱，才会噘着嘴将最最最甜美的草莓递到人唇上——然而与他从小长大的成年女性显然不吃这一套，她的长靴踩下脚刹又松开，在一橦座立在宁静街道的大楼前停好车，不被打动的眼神示意弟弟下车。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小孩子果真噘起嘴，不过是带着些没能得逞的意味，委委屈屈地打开车门出去。金东贤一抬眼，白日没有点亮的灯管弯曲成一个个英文字母和用以点衬的玫瑰线条，“Cherry Hunt？”他轻声念出招牌上的名字，桃色想法如同气泡咕噜冒上脑海，然后就是不得了不得了，姐姐竟带她还有半年多才成为大人的弟弟来到这些地方的无言感叹，脚步却是私自挟了几分少年的期待，小心跟着鞋根点在地上的咯咯声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>红丝绒沙发与玻璃小圆桌，甜腻得让意识昏涨的空气也是红丝绒蛋糕的味道，黑暗中有人舔舐奶油。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他是第一次来夜店吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>调酒师用毛巾擦拭着摇酒壶时，不经心地朝林煐岷提起一句，站在吧台前的后者不解地看向前辈，然后便在金属光滑的表面上窥见一道身影，隐约可见，褐发是冷萃后加上冰块的咖啡，不满鼓起的脸颊只要伸手捏捏，就能为苦涩液体添上鲜奶油打发的柔软泡沫，小孩子口味。 “怎么要来这里？”林煐岷皱皱鼻子，解开胸前几颗扣子后的凉意总让他有些恍惚，视线依旧落在那傻乎乎干坐在一角沙发的年轻人身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们股东带来的，也不知道溜哪去了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>白桃果泥与起泡酒一同搅拌，玻璃霜面下有无数粉红色气泡升腾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以煐岷呀，把它给小客人送过去，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被唤到的人有些迟疑，不太自在地抚平着深紫衬衣上的皱折，低垂的脑袋顺带把声线压得低沉，“哥，我不会聊天...这个月来指名的客人又少了，唔...”他挠挠橘红色烫得卷卷的头发，小鹿般灵动的眼睛也要难过得黯然几分，而每逢心情起落便会抿起的嘴唇是罪魁祸首，向客人说不出像烤后棉花糖秥乎乎的情话，失落的人们只想要沉溺于爱欲之海，虚构的事物永远如羽毛轻盈，再多真切的话语也比不过一句谎言来得有用，林煐岷正好是说了谎也不懂掩饰的人，上下滑动的喉结和泛红耳尖则是共犯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当是试试手呗，那孩子不是什么还不懂吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>显然人是不能随意揣测的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金东贤怎样也料不到姐姐会丢下一句“东东就到处看看吧～”就对他撒手不顾。尽管这是他所期望的，但当金东贤正想要直接走人，在路上买上几个泡芙后回家写写曲，才惊觉结他盒还锁在姐姐车上，而后者不知道和人进了哪个包厢，他耸拉下肩膀和头上几撮翘起的发丝，随意把身体交付在一角看着舒适的沙发里，眼睛圆溜溜地左右看看，确认白日本来冷清的厅内没人留意自己，便打算抱着随身的斜肩包打起呼噜，越渐朦胧的视野却闯入一抹在昏暗灯光里，过分晃眼的红色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——那个，这杯饮料是送给你的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他眨眨眼睛看清来人，首先比粉色汽泡酒唤醒意识的是对方一双温顺的下垂眼，里头的玻璃星辰亮晶晶，无实体的情感也闪着光容易捕捉，于是金东贤停下在心里吐槽这略嫌无聊的撘讪，因为他猜这眼里满是真诚的哥哥就只想过来给他一杯饮料，空着的左手绞紧了衬衣下摆，正小心翼翼地看着自己。 “啊～谢谢你。”他应道，本来就是能和任何人好好相处的孩子，从男人手中稳稳接过高脚杯，半眯弯起的眼睛笑得开心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不客气，嗯、我可以坐到你一旁吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金东贤猜错了，但不得不说，再俗套的撘讪在软绵绵既低沉的嗓音下，也能变得动听起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是小客人点点头</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当然啦，哥坐过来吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他轻抚过柔顺丝绒，指尖陷入红色的海洋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>酒精对于未成年还是有点早。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男孩的脸颊染上了与酒液同色的酡红，指腹肉垫在握住林煐岷肩膀稳住身体时，拇指一下下来回摸挲他锁骨的线条，温热的二氧化碳在和哥哥咬耳朵时吐出，足够产生一千二百二十五万个粉红色气泡，然后啪的几声都炸裂开来，溢出的暧昧把林煐岷全身上下淋了一遍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他早该在和对方交换名字后，后者朝自己凑得极近，好让他看清手机上发着蓝光的照片时意识到的。金东贤身着立领制服，白色衬衫在三月已解开了两三钮扣，却也坚定的要在外面套上一件薄外套，V字领和奶灰色，再者才是黑色绣有校徽的外衣，学生在午间的操场上举办乐队表演，即使阳光猛烈仍有担着伞的女同学带上午饭，以金东贤和他的朋友为中心围圈坐下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么样怎么样，看起来还是有人来的吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十五分钟前，金东贤和林煐岷说着学校的事，才方第一次托起晶莹的玻璃酒杯，吟下看似果汁汽泡水的饮料，发现什么不对时咬着舌头，若是林煐岷那时候不呆呆看着那要是放上樱桃，一定可爱又好看的小巧舌尖，也许就能避免此刻几乎要投送怀抱般，对方结实也不咯人的身体软瘫自己怀里，呼吸灼得他颈侧裸露在冷空气的皮肤微颤，接着就是年少者混杂酒精和桃子香气的揶揄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...多亏了哥，我还是第一次尝到不苦的酒耶～”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>上挑的眼角因微醺而耸拉垂下，金东贤的眼睛里是初春时玻璃窗上的半透明水雾，无邪的花园景色一时难以看清。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他觉得有几分醉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那你想尝尝更甜的吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>林煐岷问出这句话后，也不待客人皱着眉想要觅得一丝清醒思考，他取过酒杯一饮而尽，然后合上眼将甘美酒液灌进那微张的双唇，粉色半透明的液体冰凉得让人应付不及，在微细的呜咽声下滴答落在金东贤干净的下巴、颈脖、薰衣草香气的衣服上，水渍晕开后生出罂粟，原意要受到蛊惑的年少者低头轻吻花蕊，不过亲吻他的人不是姑娘们和同年的男生，他要踮着脚才能尝到林煐岷沾上酒精而亮晶晶的嘴唇，而后者没料到金东贤竟会主动与人接吻，烫热的面包脸颊被双手捧起也不知道，直至刚才让自己分神的舌尖轻抵在上腭的脆弱黏膜，才红着眼角发现自己拱手让出主导权，“等等...”林煐岷还来不及阻止，小孩已经往温热内壁轻轻舔舐，投送怀抱的人反倒成为本应要更有经验的年长者，而金东贤则牢牢接住了哥哥一下子疲软的腰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“真的好甜。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他咬住樱桃梗，在看到林煐岷晕乎乎的眼神后弯起笑眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>